everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Stella Tohter
Any categories for the template itself Stella Tohter is the daughter of the step-daughter from Mother Holle or Frau Holle. In the destiny conflict, Stella is a Rebel. It is probably easy to understand why Stella would not want to return to her terrible step-mother and step-sister. She also really enjoys her job of creating snow at Frau Holle's house. Portrayal .. Character Personality Stella is a quiet, well behaved, and shy girl. She's fairy particular about how she gets things does, such as school work and cleaning her room, and she doesn't like to let other people do things for her. She much prefers to just do it herself. Stella keeps a diary and a sketch book which she updates religiously. Her favorite hobbies are sewing and painting, and she often has paint stained hands and clothes because of how often she paints. She's quite non-confrontational and does not like to be involved in arguments. Stella is also a compassionate person at heart, but not to the point of being stubborn. She understands there are some people who just aren't willing to change and she thinks it's ridiculous to have to turn the other cheek to be the better person. She often wishes she had more courage to fight back against bullies, and though she doesn't often act on it, she is a firm believer in getting what you give. Despite being shy she is still a people person and enjoys the company of nice, caring people like herself. She just doesn't enjoy being around obnoxious, rude people because of how draining it is to be around them. Stella also has a hard time sticking to one hobby, and instead prefers to be a jack of all trades. Some of her favorite things to do include: ballet, painting, writing, swimming, reading, baking, sewing, and playing the guitar. She just picks up whatever interests her at the time and doesn't let inexperience deter her from doing anything she might enjoy. Hobbies Sewing detective Drawing swirls Poetry heart heart heart Appearance looks Fairy Tale How the Story Goes Main Article: Frau Holle A widow has two daughters, a step-daughter and a biological daughter. She favors her biological child and forces her step-child to do all the chores, so her biological child grows lazy. Everyday the step-daughter sits beside the well and spins. One day she pricks her finger on the point of the spindle. As she washes the blood away in the well the spindle falls, and fearing punishment for losing the spindle, she dives in after it. She finds herself in a meadow, with an oven full of bread. The bread asks to be taken out before it is burnt and she does. Next she comes upon an apple tree which asks for it's apples to be harvested, so she does. Finally she came to the house of an old woman, who offered to let the girl stay with her if she would help with the housework. The woman called herself Frau Holle, and told the girl to shake the pillows and coverlet well when she made the bed. When she did it made it snow in the girl's world. The girl agreed to take service with Frau Holle, and took care to always shake the feather bed until the feathers flew about like snowflakes. After a while the step-daughter became homesick and told Frau Holle that it was time for her to go home. Frau Holle was impressed by the girl's kindness and hard work so much that when she escorted the girl to the gate, a shower of gold fell upon her. She also gave her back the spindle that had fallen into the well. The gate closed and the girl found herself back home. Her mother wished the same good fortune for her own daughter, so she sent her to sit by the well and spin. The girl deliberately threw the spindle into the well before jumping in herself. She too came to the oven, but would not take out the bread; nor would she help the apple tree. When she came to Frau Holle's house she agreed to work too, but was lazy and careless. Frau Holle soon dismissed her. As the lazy girl stood at the gate, a kettle of pitch spilled over her. How does Stella come into it? Stella will play the role of the step-daughter, or the girl who is showered in gold. She has the role of Relationships Family 5555 Friends which idiots do they hang out with? Pet what weirdo thing lives with them? Romance holiday >;) Outfits * Signature * Legacy Day * Hat-Tastic Party * Thronecoming * Spring Unsprung * Through the Woods * School Spirit * Way Too Wonderland * Heartstruck * Royally Ever After * Epic Winter * Back to School Class Schedule First Period: Second Period: Third Period: Fourth Period: Fifth Period: Sixth Period: Trivia *"Tohter" means daughter in Old High German. In her story, Stella is the step-daughter. Together her first and last name are supposed to sound like step-daughter. Quotes *stuff they say Appears In *Deviantart (where you'll find all her artwork) *Episode Guide - coming soon *Stella's Diary - coming soon Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Mother Holle Category:Rebels